Natsuki Dragneel
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Female version of Natsu Dragneel and his apparent replacement, at your service. And no, I'm not all fired up for this. SI!female!Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

 _ **My Big Brother and I**_

* * *

 _"Life is basically like a soap bubble. It rides on the wind, flying here and there... and before you realize it - pop! It's gone. When it's about to disappear, you think that you could've flown a little higher. But by the time, it's already too late." -Gintoki Sakata._

* * *

Reincarnation; the rebirth of a soul in a new body.

She never really believed in reincarnation. She didn't believe in heaven or hell either.

What could she say?

She was an atheist. A non believer, despite only a select few knowing this fact about her.

It wasn't really a good thing to be an atheist in her old life.

But it wasn't really her fault that she didn't believe. She never went to church. Her family consisted of agnostics that didn't proclaim belief or disbelief.

The closest she had ever been to believing was reading the bible for a school project. Afterwards she simply handed it over to a nearby church on account that it didn't make any sense.

So pray tell her, _ho_ w did a non believer like her get reincarnated? Was she the butt of a cosmic joke?

If so, she didn't find her situation the least bit funny.

Then again no one who has been a butt of a joke ever really thought the joke was funny.

To make her situation less desirable, she had been reincarnated into an anime she used to watch in her past life.

Yes.

She wasn't going crazy, okay? Just hear her out.

Her hair was pink and so were her eyes. That sort of thing wasn't really normal.

She lived in a world surrounded by magic known as etherious. Where magical creatures existed and humans known as Mages could control elements.

Her mother's name was Mitsuki Dragneel and her father's name was Theodore Dragneel. They were both Mages as well.

Her own name was Natsuki Dragneel.

Dragneel. Like Natsu Dragneel, fire Dragon slayer from Fairy Tail.

Coincidence?

Yeah, she couldn't believe in that concept.

Not when her big brother was Zeref Dragneel.

Yes, _th_ e Zeref. Black Mage. Cursed immortal with a death wish.

Albeit, he wasn't really immortal nor cursed at the moment.

Nope.

At the moment, he was just braiding her hair into two sections.

"What are you thinking about Ki-chan?"

"Thinking about Dragons! They're so cool!"

"Dragons, huh?" Zeref repeated, amused.

"Uh-huh," Natsuki seriously nodded.

"You do know that they are dangerous, right?"

Natsuki smiled at her big brother, still not believing someone as sweet as him could ever turn out to be evil. Then again, she did know that it was Natsu's death that changed him.

Wait...did that mean she was going to die?

She didn't want to die again!

The panic must have shown on her face, because Zeref now held a reassuring look as he patted her spikey hair.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad dragons."

Natsuki was more fascinated than she was scared of dragons, but she still managed a shaky smile for her dear brother.

"Promise you'll always protect me?"

Childishly, she raised her pinkie up for the universal pinkie swear.

Despite being mentally twenty four, she still believed pinkie promises to be the epitome of genuine promises.

Zeref smiled and looped their pinkies together without a shred of hesitation.

"I will always protect you, Ki-chan."

Natsuki didn't detect a hint of a lie from her brother.

"I'll protect you too Big Brother," she grinned, showing off her teeth.

"But it's the big brother's job to protect the little sister," Zeref protested gently.

Natsuki defiantly shook her head, "It doesn't matter if you're older, we're siblings! We protect each other!"

"She's right, son," a male voice added, startling the two siblings.

They turned to look at a black haired man with pinkish eyes smiling warmly down at them.

"Pa!" Natsuki was the first to recover, launching herself into the adult's awaiting arms.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in the smell of iron and grass.

"Since when did you get home dad?"

Their father looked at Zeref with a warm look, which one could find on any parent when they looked at their children.

"About ten minutes ago, bought some chicken for diner."

Natsuki looked down at her older brother with a toothy smile, "Ma's making chicken stew!"

Zeref automatically returned her smile with one of his own, "How do you know Ki-chan?"

Patting her father, Natsuki was set on the ground. She sheepishly smiled at the knowing looks both her father and brother were giving her.

They all knew she basically annoyed her mother into telling her.

"I gotta go help Ma cut the veggies," she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

Call her childish, but she really didn't like eating vegetables. She preferred meat.

"Go ahead, Natsuki. Your brother and I have something to talk about."

Natsuki tilted her head to the side in confusion, curious as to what her brother and father had to talk about.

"Mother's waiting for you, Ki-chan."

Natsuki startled and ran away, throwing a hasty 'Bye bye' over her shoulder.

.o0o.o0o.

Natsuki carefully chopped the tomatoes resting on the cutting block in front of her.

She tapped her feet on the stool she was standing on due to her height and bobbed her head along to her mother's soft singing.

"Tonight may be dark,"

Chop.

"I may be scared, but I know,"

Natsuki hummed along to her mother's self made song. The inspiration? Her, duh.

"You'll shine the way for me, yes, you'll take me back home,"

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her father enter followed by her brother. Both had smiles on their faces so she assumed whatever they had to talk to went well.

"My little moon, my light in the dark, yes, even in the saddest of nights you are always smiling,"

She shared a smile with her mother, not able to contain her awe.

Her mother had the same pink hair she did, but a lot more tamed. Her mother's singing voice was the best ever. She didn't care if she sounded biased.

"My little moon, my little moon, don't you ever leave me, stay with me forever, my little moon."

Natsuki grinned at the love that shone in her mother's pink eyes.

"I'm home, love," her father embraced her mother from behind, planting an affectionate kiss on the crown of her mother's head.

"Welcome back, darling," her mother was full out smiling at this point.

Neither Natsuki nor Zeref blamed her really.

See, they lived in the town on the outer edges of the capital city of Mildian and their father was a traveling Mage who took on odd jobs around their town and sometimes ventured into the city for more jobs.

So, it wasn't a stretch to say that their father was away a lot.

However, whenever he was home he made up for the lost time. He was the perfect father.

Smiling at her parents, Natsuki made her way over to her brother's side.

"So what did Pa tell you?" Natsuki whispered to her brother.

Zeref looked at her with a contemplating look.

Not the 'to trust or not to trust' type of contemplating look, because Zeref trusted her with everything, just like she trusted him with everything.

No, her reincarnation did not count.

"Father's going to enroll me into the capital's Magic Academy."

Natsuki's eyes widened at the news as she peered up at her brother's hesitating face.

"Really? That's great!" Natsuki excitedly whispered, already enthusiastic for her brother.

"I don't know if I'll be any good at it though..."

Natsuki frowned and grabbed her brother's hand, "You'll do great! You'll be the bestest Mage ever!"

Zeref looked taken off guard at her proclamation, "You really think so?"

He was so quiet, that Natsuki barely heard his voice.

But she gave him a serious nod.

"Yes, you'll be great at Magic, big brother."

 ** _You'll be too good at it._**

Zeref looked at her for a moment.

Natsuki had no clue what he was thinking about.

Then, suddenly, he engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you, little sister."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**...I feel guilty for writing this fanfic, but I couldn't help myself. This idea has been stuck in my mind since April, so I decided to release the plot bunny. Tell me, what do you think of the story so far?_


	2. An atheist's prayer

Natsuki: four years old

Zeref: seven years old

* * *

 _ **Chapter two:**_

 ** _An atheist's prayer._**

* * *

 _"It's not like people only look for help by saying "please help me." In similiar vein, it's not like you're only in love with someone if you say "I love you." Everyone has things they can't say on impulse." -Meme Oshino_

* * *

"Big brother?"

Zeref shifted, absently digging his face deeper into his pillow. He was tired. Walking to and from the Academy back home was taxing for the Mage-in-training and as soon as he was back home the first thing he did was sit on the bed.

He didn't know when he or how he fell asleep, but he wanted to keep sleeping. At least until diner.

"Big brother, wake up..."

Zeref sighed when Natsuki removed his pillow, causing his head to fall down on the bed. Still, he only rolled to his stomach and used his arms as pillow. He loved his little sister dearly, but he really wanted to sleep.

"WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER!"

Zeref groaned in pain as Natsuki jumped on his back and started pulling on his hair, "Wake up, stupid big brother!"

Without thinking about it, Zeref pushed himself back, causing Natsuki to fall on her back. Luckily, she didn't fall off the bed. "What?" Zeref tiredly asked the energetic girl, absently wondering where his sister got all that energy.

Natsuki gave him a sad pout, causing Zeref to stiffen.

Now he remembered.

 _He promised he'd play with her today._

"You promised me you'd play with me today," Natsuki muttered.

Guilt welled up inside the boy.

"Ki-chan...sorry, I forgot," he cringed at his own words, wondering how often he's been using them.

Natsuki scowled at him, "You always forget! Ever since you joined the Academy it's always 'Later Ki-chan' or 'I'm busy Ki-chan,' you're always busy with Magic and stuff. When is it going to be _my_ turn, huh?!"

Zeref flinched back at his sister's teary eyes.

Kami, he hated seeing Natsuki cried. Especially because of him. Had he really been so neglecting towards his own sister lately? Too busy throwing himself in his books to realize how lonely Natsuki was without him? He was the only kid around Natsuki's age after all. Same as him. Natsuki was also the only person he had that was kind of in his age group.

Even at the Academy he was surrounded by teenagers and adults.

Was he hurting her?

"Sometimes...sometimes I just wonder if you _really_ care..."

Zeref's own eyes watered as Natsuki's shoulders slumped.

Words got stuck in his throat. He couldn't think of anything that didn't sound like an excuse.

But by Kami, he cared. He cared. He _really_ cared. In fact, he cared _too much_ for it to be healthy. He would do _anything_ for his little sister. Just to see her smile, just to see her laugh, just because she's his sister.

She's...she's Natsuki Dragneel.

His precious little sister.

"Natsuki, wait,"

But the door had already shut, leaving the dying light outside to illuminate his face.

He loved his sister dearly.

"I care..."

But...he loved Magic too. Magic was a part of him. Did his sister hate Magic?

The tears streamed down his face.

 _'Natsuki hates me...'_

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Natsuki angrily kicked at a stray pebble on the ground.

Except it was actually a stone, causing the girl to squeak out in pain, immediately lifting her leg up to clutch at the throbbing appendage. Behind her, she heard a snicker.

Blushing beet red, the pink haired girl turned around to see her mother quietly laughing.

"Ma!" she whined, crocodile tears streaming down her face.

Really, she may have been mentally twenty eight, but being a kid sure made her _forget_ that she was actually an adult. Stuck in a kid's body. A _fictional_ kid's body. No wonder she lost her sense of maturity somewhere when she was two.

"Big girls don't cry, sweetie."

"But I'm little!"

Mitsuki gave her daughter a thoughtful look, "I guess you're right, Tsuki-chan."

Natsuki grinned as her mother wrapped her up in a hug, easily lifting her four year old body up. There was something about Mitsuki Dragneel that just made Natsuki feel safe, loved and cared for.

If there was something she enjoyed about her new world, it was the open displays of affection. In her old world people showed their love with subtle gestures, such as cooking breakfast or remembering a detail about her, but in this world? In this world people were fond of grand gestures.

Call Natsuki extra, but she was a fan of the grand gestures.

Of the sudden hugs, the sudden display of affections and even the constant reminder that she was love

"What did you and Ze-kun argue about?"

Natsuki buried her head deeper into her mother's shoulder, taking in the scent of strawberries that always seemed to linger on her mother, "Big brother's always busy with the Academy..."

"Hmmm," her mother hummed, urging her to continue.

"I told him that...sometimes I wonder if he really cares. I didn't mean it, but..."

Natsuki hesitated.

Why did she hesitate?

Well, she couldn't just tell her mother of the future she knew. A future she knew because of a fictional series and comic. A future in which Zeref revived a male version of her from the dead, only to abandon him from what she's seen. To leave him in the care of a dragon as he wandered off in misery, cursed by a deity that didn't empathize with his desire to see his little brother.

Then when the male version of her reunites with him, he would want him to kill him before later deciding to wage a war against a guild named Fairy Tail, or actually Fiore in general.

No.

She couldn't tell her mother any of that.

Not because her mother would think she was crazy, because by Kami they lived in a world filled with endless possibilities and bizarre stuff. Mitsuki would believe her. But Natsuki was selfish.

She didn't want her parents to see her as someone else.

It was stupid and childish of her, she knew. But so? She was ultimately a selfish person when it boiled down to it. So she didn't care. Not in the slightest.

"Big brother...will probably leave me someday," Natsuki quietly finished her previous sentence.

Her eyes watered at the thought.

Call her a crybaby, but the mere thought of Zeref leaving her behind, _abandoning_ her...it...made her want to cry her heart out. Sometimes she just wanted to beg him to never leave her, that she didn't care if he turned her into an immortal demon, so long as they can be together. She didn't care if it was forever or just a year. She just wanted her and Zeref to remain together.

For as long as they could.

She was an atheist at heart, but...if there was really such a thing as a God or something, she...she'd _pray_ for her desire. Her one simple desire. A selfish desire stemmed from love.

"Tsuki-chan?"

Natsuki blinked, realizing that tears were streaming down her face.

"He's gonna leave me someday," Natsuki repeated, more sure of herself as she chocked back a sob, latching onto her mother's already opened arms, "I don't want him to leave me! Ever! I _need_ my big brother!"

Through her sniffles, she heard her mother sighing softly.

"He won't leave you, Tsuki-chan."

"He w-will," Natsuki insisted, "M-maybe not by c-choice, but-"

"Then it's your job to bring him back home, isn't it?"

Natsuki looked up at her mother's kind eyes, confusion glimmering in hers.

"If Zeref ever does leave, then I have no doubt that you'll chase after him, won't you? You're my daughter, Natsuki. You're bright, kind and loving. Maybe as stubborn as your father too, but no doubt about it. I know you'll bring him back home kicking and screaming if you have to. I know that _you_ will _never_ give up on your brother."

Natsuki allowed her mother's words to sink in.

Her mother was right.

"You're right mom..."

Slowly, a smile started forming on her features.

What the hell was she crying for?

She was Natsuki Dragneel. Female version of Natsu 'what does give up mean?' Dragneel. She wasn't a _fucking_ damsel in distress. She didn't sit around crying and letting everyone do the fighting. She was her own dragon in her own tower.

She wouldn't sit around crying when Zeref leaves her.

She would chase him down.

Drag him back by the hair if she had to.

But by whatever or whoever it is that gave her a life as Natsuki Dragneel, she would _never_ give Zeref up. She would fight for him. Against the world, dragons, gods and even Zeref himself if she had to.

"Feeling better now?"

"I'm going to join the Magic Academy!" Natsuki declared.

She wouldn't let Zeref just walk away.

She'd chase after him.

That's a promise. A promise to whoever was listening to her.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

"You royally screwed up."

Zeref groaned at his father's amused voice, covering his slightly red eyes with his arm. He didn't like crying. He didn't like people know he was crying, even if they were his own parents.

He was Zeref Dragneel, older brother of Natsuki Dragneel.

The older sibling wasn't allowed to cry. The older sibling was supposed to be the one to take care of their little sibling when they cry, not be the cause of their little sibling's tears or sadness.

He was a failure as an older brother, wasn't he?

"I know!"

He felt his father taking a seat next to him.

Now, believe it or not, Zeref loved his family dearly. But...how could he say this without sounding like a sociopathic asshole? Well, he wasn't as attached to Mitsuki or Theodore as he was to Natsuki.

For various reasons, maybe.

Perhaps the biggest reason being that he didn't really feel reliant on his parents for anything. For food and shelter, sure. But he could provide that for himself as soon as he learned Magic.

When it came to Natsuki though, he relied on her in an emotional sense. He couldn't really explain it, but since the day Natsuki was born, something just seemed to _click_ into place.

A bond, that for the life of him he couldn't explain, seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

"C'mon kiddo, you're a man, aren't ya?"

"I'm a _boy_ ," Zeref dryly corrected, finally looking at his father with a deadpan look, "Puberty hasn't even hit me yet."

Boy was he dreading the changes that would come according to the books he read.

"Boy or man, it doesn't matter. Are you just going to let your sister walk away after making her cry?"

Zeref flinched back at his father's serious words, "No," he immediately denied, "But...she hates me."

Theodore seemed to stare at him for a moment, with a look that clearly seemed to wonder what was wrong with him.

"Are you retarded?"

Zeref stared blankly at his father, wondering if Natsuki's blunt attitude came from the man. Probably. Then again, his mother was also blunt, just in a subtle way. Wait, was he blunt too?

 _Focus._

"No, I don't believe so," Zeref slowly answered his father, "I think I-"

His father's laughter cut him off.

Boisterous and full of mirth.

Nothing like Natsuki's heart filled laughter.

"You really are an idiot sometimes, son."

Zeref frowned at his father. He didn't really think calling your kid an idiot was something a parent should do. Jokingly or not. It could after all effect the child's mental state in different ways.

"Natsuki _loves_ you. You're the person she loves more than anything, heck, she loves you more than she loves us and dragons!"

Zeref's eyes widened at his father's words.

His sister...Natsuki deemed him as important as he deemed her?

"But, she doesn't like magic and magic's a part of me."

"Zeref," his father sighed, "She's just sad that you don't have as much time for her anymore."

"But she said I don't care about her."

"Hmm," his father thoughtfully hummed, "Then prove her wrong!"

Zeref could only blink as his father patted him on his head, fondly brushing his hair.

The Mage in training leaned into the touch. Sure, he wasn't attached to his parents in the way that other kids were, but that didn't mean he didn't love them.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Natsuki frowned in concentration.

She didn't have money for an apology gift, so what better way to apologize than by making a gift with her own two hands? Besides, she's been working on this project for her brother's birthday already, she'd just change it to an apology gift and think of something else to give her brother for his birthday.

What project?

Knitting, of course.

She was knitting a stuffed toy version of her and her brother. Hers was of her wearing a simple white dress with her hair loose. With her mother's help, she had managed to place a recorded lacrima inside. Well, not exactly a lacrima. It was a magical recording device that reminded her of a lacrima, but she suspected that it was like the old version of one before it got upgraded.

 _"Big brother, you're the best! Like, not as cool as dragons, but still!"_

 _"I love you big brother."_

 _"I'm here for you Zeref."_

Those were the three sentences she had recorded.

For the Zeref!stuffed toy, she simply left it as is. It would be weird for her to put a recording lacrima inside with her voice in.

Right now, she was busy adding a mini white scarf on chibi-Zeref, as she had decided to dub the stuffed toy. She was sure that this was one of her finer works yet, especially considering her mother had charmed the stuffed toys with Magic, ensuring that they wouldn't break or anything.

A knock made Natsuki startle, quickly hiding chibi-Natsuki and chibi-Zeref under her pillow.

"C-come in!"

"Ki-chan."

Natsuki grinned her at brother's perfect timing, "Hey big brother!"

He seemed taken aback by her cheery greeting for some reason.

...wait, right, she had kinda had a tantrum earlier. Oops?

"Ki-chan," Zeref walked over to her, looking at her with a determined expression, "I care."

Natsuki blinked. "Uh, yeah, I know," she awkwardly assured him.

Zeref shook his head, "No, you don't get it Ki-chan. _I care_. So much. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. You're my precious little sister and I love you. I'd even give up on Magic for you."

Natsuki couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face at her brother's words.

There was something about having so much power over Zeref to be able to make him give up Magic that made her feel absolutely giddy. Not that she would tell him to give up on Magic. No, she knew how much Magic meant to Zeref.

"I love you too, big bro!" Natsuki grinned throwing her arms around Zeref in a tight hug, "But don't give up on Magic, kay? It's cool!"

Zeref seemed to relax in relief, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry."

What he was apologizing for didn't matter to Natsuki.

She had probably forgiven him already for whatever it was.

"I got you something."

Perking up, Natsuki broke the hug and looked at Zeref expectantly.

What?

She _loved_ presents. Who doesn't?

Zeref smiled and took out a necklace from his pocket.

Natsuki squealed.

Why?

It had a dragon pendant!

She quickly took the necklace, exclaiming her thanks over and over as she put it on herself.

"How does it look?"

Zeref's smile widened, "Perfect."

Grinning, Natsuki lifted her pillow, revealing the two stuffed toys of them, "These are for you."

"You made them?" Zeref blinked, gingerly grabbing them.

"Uh-huh," Natsuki proudly confirmed, haughtily crossing her arms, "I'm talented too, ya know?"

"I know."

"Hehehe."

 _"Big brother, you're the best! Like, not as cool as dragons, but still!"_

Natsuki watched as Zeref startled at chibi-Natsuki's sudden words.

"Not as cool as dragons, huh?" Zeref repeated, amused.

Natsuki nodded without hesitation, "Sorry big bro, but dragons are just outta yer league."

Zeref laughed.

A full blown laughed.

It sounded like _heaven_ to Natsuki's ears as she gave her brother a bewildered look.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

"Ki-chan."

Natsuki rolled over to her stomach, mumbling about dragons.

She was having a nice dream about riding on top of Igneel with a crown on her head. In her dream, she was the Queen of the Dragons, having tamed every dragon she could lay her eyes on.

"Ki-chan..."

She groaned as she felt someone, probably Zeref, shaking her awake.

"It's snowing Ki-chan."

Natsuki immediately perked up at the word 'snow' and sat up, accidentally bumping her forehead into her brother's. She sheepishly smiled as he muttered an ouch and leaned away from her.

But _snow_.

In her old life, Natsuki lived on a tropical island. She had never experienced snow before.

Another nice thing about this life? _Snow_.

By Acnologia, she loved snow.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at the Academy?"

Zeref shrugged at her, "It's snowing. I can take a day off to play in the snow with my sister."

Natsuki blinked, allowing her big brother's words to sink in.

Then, she grinned.

A full blown grin that could make even her male counterpart proud.

"Then," she grabbed her brother's hand, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She was an atheist.

But she couldn't ignore the miracles that happened all around her in her current life.

If...

If a God really existed then...

 _'Please don't take away my brother...'_

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** _for some reason, it's very very fun to write kid!Zeref and kid!Natsuki. But bad news is that the chibi!Zeref and chibi!Natsuki centered chapters are coming to and end._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Should I write another fanfiction based on this one with drabbles and omake filled with Dragneel family fluff and other things like "what if Natsuki meets Natsu" and stuff like that? Of course, it'll be in the future._**

 ** _2\. What do you think Natsuki will be like when canon kicks in?_**


	3. morality of an atheist

Natuski: four/five years old

Zeref: seven/eight years old

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 _ **Fate's little game.**_

* * *

 _"It's okay to make mistakes. In fact, you should. Making mistakes is how you learn to do it right. Getting a good result isn't the only thing. What matters is that you play your best during the game." -Soujuu Matsushita, Whistle!_

* * *

Magic; the power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces.

That was what Natsuki thought magic was back in her old world. In fact, she was sure it was what most people thought magic was, whether or not they believed in it or not was irrelevant to the definition. It was practically in a dictionary after all.

But, in the world Natsuki now live in?

With a grin, Natsu held her palm out, concentrating hard.

Magic was _more_ than just an "influence" on events.

Magic was the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. And even though only five percent of the world could currently use Magic, those who can could tell you that Magic was amazing.

Now, why the sudden interest in Magic?

Because Natsuki was a Mage.

A _fire_ Mage to be exact, having inherited the magical affinity towards fire from her father.

Yes, Natsuki was well aware of the irony of her wielding fire magic.

"Natsuki,"

Natsuki startled, resulting in the pink-colored ball of flame in her hand shooting towards her father.

Theodore didn't even blink as he grabbed the flame and crushed it into his hand.

Natsuki watched, wide-eyed, as a air of smoke escaped her father's hand, "You have got to teach me how to do that," she blurted with a grin.

Her father smirked at her, "First thing's first, my little dragonette, _you_ control the flames, not the other way around. If I ever see you lose control again, I'll have you run ten laps from here to the city."

Natsuki could only offer a sheepish smile as her father sat down on her bed next to her and opened his own palm. She watched, transfixed, as a green-colored flame spiraled around her father's palm.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Her father sounded too casual, Natsuki decided.

Besides, she didn't really need both hands for magic. So, she did what any idiot would do. She reached for the flame with her left hand, gasping in surprise when the flame didn't burn her and instead went over to her palm in the shape of a dragon.

 _Control_ , Natsuki decided, was something she'd definitely aim for if it meant being as casually badass as her father.

"Magic, my little dragonette, is all about _willpower_."

"Willpower?" Natsuki blinked, looking at her father in a curious manner.

Honestly, she thought magic was all about love and friendship or some Fairy Tail crap like that. Huh, looked like she was wrong, huh? Thank the spirits for that one, considering she didn't think she'd be motivated enough to take a beating and then powering up for friendship. Then again, she still hadn't really experienced a strong friendship, so she may just change her mind.

Hopefully not though.

"You'll figure it out one day, my little dragonette," Theodore smiled, patting Natsuki's head.

Pouting, the pink-haired girl swatted her father's hand away, "I hate cliffhangers."

Used to Natsuki's weird phrases or words, Theodore simply walked away, mentally going through the list of chores he had to complete. Today it was his turn to cook, maybe he'd cook some meat? Natsuki loved meat. Just like he did.

When Natsuki was sure her father wasn't near her room anymore, she darted over to her nightstand and rummaged through its drawer. Releasing a triumph filled noise she grabbed a single piece of paper that had " _ **Magic Academy Sign-up Form!**_ " written on top.

Now, why was Natsuki being so secretive? Well, it was because she was only five. The minimum age one would have to be in order to enroll in the academy was six. Obviously, her family wouldn't sign the papers for her.

So, she did it herself. It was easy after all, the requirements were simply for her to fill out her magic (fire manipulation), her name, the aspect of the academy she was interested in (learning new magic) and so on. Of course, she lied at her age, but details. After that she'd just have to wait for the interview day to come and pass. Easy.

With a secretive smile on her face, Natsuki left her house through the window and made her way into the city, all the while thinking about how surprised her brother would be when she joins him soon.

Because, Natsuki had no doubt she'd get into the academy.

She _had_ to catch up with Zeref after all.

There was no way she could afford to idly waste her time.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Natsuski bristled quietly, her legs aching as she ran her second lap from her house back to the city.

Sometimes, she thought her father was unfair. Like, she hadn't lose total control! Zeref was just telling her something that happened, which caused her to release an amused snort, which caused her magic to react to her sudden amusement, which caused the flame ball in her hand to start flickering.

Okay, maybe she did lose control.

But, at least she didn't accidentally let the flame shoot out of her palm!

No one got burned or anything. The house was still intact.

Obviously, that wasn't enough for her father, who apparently had a secret sadistic side. To make it worse, her mother hadn't even batted an eyelash after hearing her punishment and in fact even agreed that it was fair. Who knew her parents were total control freaks?

Zeref was sympathetic to her plight, despite never having lost control on his own Magic. In fact, he had even assured her that it was probably because she was young, but she disagreed. It was because Zeref's a _prodigy_ at magic.

Which coming from her, someone who had seen anime series and movies with impress display of magical abilities, meant a lot.

Of course, upon hearing her sincere praise, Zeref had blushed.

It was cute and she actually managed a big gin, before she was literally kicked out of the house by her father and told to run the laps if she wanted to eat.

"Control is key, he says," Natsuki couldn't help but grumble to himself, "Natsu probably had to run laps daily."

After registering her own words, Natsuki slowed into a jog. Yeah, Natsu probably would have run laps daily and without breaking a sweat until like the fourth lap, because his stamina was to die for.

No, she wasn't saying she didn't want to be Natsuki or anything like that.

She was just feeling a bit nostalgic, for some reason.

Murmurs made her stop running completely.

Frowning in confusion, Natsuki watched as a crowd gathered around something.

 _'Should I leave or...'_

But, before she could even finish her thought, her feet had already moved forward. She instinctively made the decision to give into her curiosity. And it was embarrassingly easy to make her way to the front of the crowd thanks to her petite stature.

"Fuckin' street rat!"

"This is what you deserve!"

"Scum!"

Eyes wide, Natsuki watched as three grown men ganged up on a boy. She couldn't really make out the features of the boy, since the men were obscuring her view, but she could see that the boy was trying to fight back.

She glanced around her, urging an adult to intervene with her eyes.

But, they were all cheering on the men.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Natsuki made a split-second decision.

She ran between the men and stopped in front of the boy with her arms outstretched, forcing the men to pause.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" the leader of the trio asked, playing affable.

"You're hurting him," Natsuki stated in a matter of fact way, chancing a glance backwards to meet the boy's wide green eyes before looking back at the men, "And I want you to stop."

"He's a street rat, little missy," the second one tried to convince her.

"Yeah," the third one nodded in agreement, "He's been stealing stuff from the city for the past month!"

"So, you beat him up?" Natsuki deadpanned, "You're adults!"

"Okay, enough!" The leader roared, taking a step forward, "Go back to your parents girlie!"

Natsuki took her own step forward, "Leave," she coldly said, "Or else..."

"Or else what?"

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Natsuki allowed her flames to confuse her outstretched hands, "I'll _make_ you."

"Shit! She's a mage!"

"...will she do it?"

Natsuki tensely watched as the men shared some hesitant looks before the leader finally stepped back with a sneer, "You got lucky this time, street rat, but next time you're dead!"

With that, the men walked away, all wearing scowls.

However Natsuki didn't relax until the crowd went their own.

Sighing in relief, because she knew taking on three men would be hard, magic or no magic, she allowed her flames to disappear and turned around to face the boy she had just put her ass on the line for.

"..."

"..."

"Well, no thank you?" Natsuki teased with a good natured smile.

The boy scowled at her, distrust being screamed at her, "Thank you."

Natsuki sweat dropped, _'That sounded forced as hell,'_ she thought, offering the boy her hand.

"You're welcome."

"Who the hell are you? You don't live in the city," the boy said in an accusing tone, taking her hand.

Natsuki mentally noted how tensed the boy was, as if he was ready to attack her at any moment, "I don't," she agreed as she pulled him up on his feet, "I live close by though."

And without waiting for the boy's reaction, she started dragging him away.

"H-hey! Wait, where are we going?!"

Natsuki sent him a smile over her shoulder, "To my house, silly!"

His eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

"Hey mom! I got a friend over, we'll be up in my room!" Natsuki yelled upon entering her house, still holding on to the tensed boy behind her.

He had stopped struggling once she had threatened to set him on fire.

"Is your friend staying for dinner Tsuki-chan?"

"..no," the boy hissed.

"Yeah!"

Natsuki's grin widened as the boy groaned behind him. She dragged him upstairs into her bedroom and forced him to sit down on her bed. He glared at her and in response she patted his head.

"Wait."

With that, she quickly grabbed some medical supplies from her bathroom and made her way back to her room to find the boy looking through her drawer.

"There's nothing interesting to steal," she informed him, amused at how he didn't even deny trying to steal something.

She watched as he took in the medical supplies with a raised eyebrow.

"Y'know, for a boy, you really have long hair."

He scowled at her.

"It's not an insult!" She quickly assured, setting the supplies next to him.

"...why are you doing this?"

Tilting her head to the side at the question, Natsuki answered the obvious: "It's the right thing to do."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She didn't say anything else as she simply tended to his cuts and bruises, occasionally recounting out loud the severity of the damage. All in all, no ribs were broken and the boy seemed like a tough one. Definitely able to take beating.

After she was done bandaging the boy's wrist, which was sprained, she pulled her hands away to give the boy some space.

Except, he grabbed her left hand.

The grip was tight enough to make her grimace.

"What?"

"Your name."

Realizing she hadn't introduced herself, Natsuki smiled, "I'm Natsuki Dragneel. Who are you?"

"...Acnologia. Just Acnologia."

Natsuki could literally feel the color draining from her face, "...what?"

"Ac-no-lo-gia, my name, idiot."

Natsuki dumbly watched as Acnologia stood up and walked to the door of her room. He looked back at her, scowl back in place, "Thanks, Natsu."

He walked away.

Natsuki had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last of what she saw of the boy.

(She wasn't wrong.)

* * *

 _ **Chapter End!**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** and that's chapter three! What did y'all think? Remember to follow me on wattpad! (same username)_

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What will happen with Natsuki and Acnologia?_**

 ** _2\. What type of Magic would you want and why?_**


	4. Violence DOES solve problems

Natuski & Acnologia: four/five years old

Zeref: seven/eight years old

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Violence does solve problems.**

* * *

 _"You can only become friends by talking to people and finding out whether you get along." -Shougo Kiryuu, Isshūkan Friends._

* * *

"Control is key, he says," Natsuki grumbled under her breath.

Once again, the young Mage had lost control of her Magic. Well, not really. She was just trying out some fire encased kicks and punches when suddenly, after a basic roundhouse kick, her fire had spiraled around her leg.

Okay fine, she did lose control.

Sue her.

Not her fault her Magic did as it pleased sometimes.

Honestly, her fire just wanted to play a bit. What was wrong with letting her Magic be free?

"Noooo," the girl mocked in a high tone. "You gotta control your magic, not the other way around."

Ha!

Natsuki just had to scoff at her father's words, despite knowing where he was coming from.

Mid-scoff, however, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pulling her into an alley. The girl tensed as she was pinned to a wall. "Oi, don't-" she was cut off as the stranger's hand clamped down on her mouth while their free arm still had her pinned.

"Not so tough without your fancy magic tricks, are ya little miss," a jeering voice mocked her.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the generic man in front of her, briefly recognizing him as the ringleader of the trio that had been beating up Acnologia the day before. What was this idiot going to do to her?

Beat her?

Scare her?

"Now that I think about it, you're quite the pretty little thing, aren't ya?"

Oh.

So he was _that_ type of scum. As if beating a child wasn't enough, he just had to add pedophilia and rape to the list. There goes all his chances of actually earning her pity, too bad. Sometimes her fellow humans really disappointed her.

Not only that, but he was trying to rape her in an alley in the freakin' morning.

Also, did the idiot really forget that she could use fire magic?

 _'I am so going to make you regret messing with me...'_ Natsuki thought to herself, feeling her Magic well up inside her in anticipation.

However, before she could initiate the fight, the man made a weird gurgling noise.

Natsuki didn't understand what was going on until the man coughed, splattering blood on her forehead before slumping down. With a dazed feeling, she stared at the knife sticking out from the man's neck.

She felt sick.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

Natsuki tore her gaze from the man—no, corpse—to look at Acnologia. Of course, it was Acnologia.

Who else could it have been?

"...why?"

The boy frowned at her as if she was speaking a different language. "What?"

"Why did you kill him?"

"Are you an idiot? He was going to _rape_ you," Acnologia hissed at her.

Natsuki flinched at his tone. "You didn't have to _kill_ him! Besides, I had it covered..."

She wasn't going to kill him. She was just going to beat the crap out of him.

She couldn't— _wouldn't_ kill anyone if she could help it.

Acnologia snorted. "You _definitely_ had it covered from where I was standing."

Natsuki fixed the boy with a defiant look. "I had it covered," she firmly repeated, summoning her fires to her clenched fists for emphasis.

He stared at her fists for a moment before gazing up at her with a stoic look. Without a shift in his expression, he walked towards her. In three long strides, he was already standing in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he raised his hand.

If it was a fight he wanted, she would beat—

He wiped at her forehead. "Tch, can't take your holier than thou attitude seriously with that blood on your face, idiot."

His words made the tension go away, and without any resistance, she allowed her body to relax against his hand that was still wiping the blood off of her forehead. Her fire had dispersed, leaving behind only a faint scent of smoke as proof that it was there in the first place.

"I don't have a holier than thou attitude," she protested. "I just think that killing isn't the answer when you could have just knocked him out."

Acnologia paused, looking her in the eyes. "Why would I have given the trash that kind of mercy?"

"Because, maybe he had family."

Her words made him narrow his eyes at her, but he didn't say anything else.

Suddenly, Natsuki could feel the awkwardness between them.

Surprisingly, it had nothing to do with the dead man laying practically millimeters apart from them.

Though, a sudden thought hit Natsuki.

"Wait, were you following me?"

Acnologia deadpanned at her. "Obviously."

Before Natsuki could give the boy a verbal response, her stomach growled.

She felt heat rushing up her cheeks as Acnologia gave her stomach an unimpressed look. "Pig."

"S-shut up! I'd like to see you run laps around this freakin' city without even eating breakfast!"

Acnologia rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

Natsuki made a confused noise as she was dragged away, towards the exit of the city.

"Hey! Stop manhandling me!"

It honestly said something about her that she was more concerned over the manhandling than the destination. In her defense, her parents always did tell her she was a special type of person.

 **:::**

"I officially love you," Natsuki shamelessly said, staring at the wild boar that was being roasted in front of her.

"You're drooling."

Natsuki absently wiped the drool from her mouth and simply wiped her hand against the tree log she was sitting on. From across her, where Acnologia was sitting on another tree log, he sent her a disgusted look.

"How much longer?"

"A minute or so," Acnologia answered, not even glancing at their meal.

Noticing him staring at her, Natsuki tore her gaze away from the boar and looked at Acnologia.

He didn't even blink as he continued staring at her.

Smiling, Natsuki started tilting her head to the left and to the right, feeling amused as the boy followed her movements with his eyes. Out of nowhere, Acnologia shot towards her, aiming a punch.

Squeaking in surprise, Natsuki pulled herself back to avoid the punch.

She grimaced when she felt her back aching a bit at hitting the ground. Her legs were still sprawled over the log, but luckily for her, Acnologia wasn't moving. In fact, his hand was still outstretched in the punch he was aiming at her.

But, there was something about that punch.

Something behind it.

No, not really behind it.

More like this overwhelming feeling that Natsuki was having.

It was almost like—she gasped.

"Ethernano?"

Acnologia let his hand fall to his side, giving her an acknowledging nod. "For an idiot, you have good reflex. Next time, don't get caught by trash."

"W-wait, screw that!" Natsuki exclaimed, pulling herself up in order to be face-to-face with Acnologia. "You can use pure Ethernano?!"

Acnologia raised an eyebrow at her. "What nonsense are you spewing now?" He then shook his head. "No matter, the food is ready. Maybe you'll start making sense after you eat, idiot."

Natsuki's eyes bulged out as Acnologia started putting out the fire.

He had to be joking, right?

There was no way Acnologia didn't know that Ethernano was the particles of Magic. There was no way someone could be _that_ powerful without knowing. There was no way he didn't know that he could basically manipulate the Ethernano around them whenever he wanted to.

No way, right?

 _'Here I thought that Big Brother was ridiculously strong...'_ Natsuki gulped.

"Hey idiot, I'll start eating without you if you don't wipe that stupid look off of your face."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Natsuki fixed Acnologia a glare. "No fair! My fire cooked it, so sixty percent is mine!"

"I caught the damn thing!"

"I spotted it in the first place!"

With that, they started fighting.

It was the start of a beautiful bond.

Soon enough, they became inseparable.

 **:::**


	5. the need to

Natsuki & Acnologia: five years old

Zeref: eight years old

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **the need to...**

* * *

 _"Instead of judging others based on rumors and gossip articles, I must look and feel for myself. You cannot know anyone without coming face-to-face with them." -Haine Wittgenstein, Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine_

* * *

Acnologia firmly planted his foot on the ground, mentally cursing Natsuki for being a bratty girl that was stronger than she looked. She was probably a demon in disguise, he decided. Really, how could such a scrawny and pint-sized girl be able to drag him around otherwise?

"C'mon!" Natsuki whined more than she ordered, attempting to continue dragging him to a territory Acnologia really didn't want to return to.

In response Acnologia tugged her back, causing the girl to finally turn around. The boy's facial expression didn't change at all as Natsuki crossed her arms with a scowl that wasn't the slightest bit intimidating to Acnologia. After all, the boy knew that despite how much Natsuki loved a fight, she wouldn't start a fight while wearing the white dress her mom made her wear.

The girl was and always will be traumatized from the last time they got into a fight and she returned home with a dirtied and ripped dress.

"No."

Natsuki's scowl deepened and Acnologia could basically see her reigning in her fiery temper. He had to admit that the fire-mage had recently begun showing some improvement in reigning in her wild magic.

"We've been friends for almost two months, 'Logia," Natsuki stated in a matter of fact tone.

Acnologia raised an eyebrow, "Friends? That's what you call constantly showing up unannounced and bothering me?"

"You're such a tsundere."

He didn't bother asking what _that_ meant. The last time he asked Natsuki what something she said meant, he had been partially traumatized. So nope, he was not going to question Natsuki's made up words.

"Besides, even if I did consider you a friend why does that translate to me meeting your family when I'm friends with you?"

"Awww, see? I knew that we are friends!" Natsuki widely grinned.

Acnologia resented that warm feeling that bubbled inside of him at the sight of the girl's cheery grins. He hated the effect the girl in front of him had on him. He hated himself for being so fucking desperate and starved for attention that he apparently latched on to Natsu. He hated how Natsu _accepted_ him the way he was and didn't see him as a waste of space street rat that everyone else seemed to think he was.

"No, we're not," Acnologia hissed, vehemently denying the bond that was fostering between him and the girl.

He ignored the brief flash of hurt that appeared in the fire mage's eyes. In the world they lived in, it was dangerous to wear your heart on your sleeve and let your emotions show like an open book, yet for some reason Natsu did it anyway. A curious part of Acnologia wondered if Natsu could even tell a lie to save her life.

He watched as a determined glint shone through the girl's eyes as her gaze focused on him. He focused his own gaze on her, unwilling to back down from the lie he had uttered that sounded far more convincing out loud than it did in his head. Call it pride. (or _fear_ , a tiny voice in his head insisted.)

" _I_ am _your_ friend, Acnologia. You may not be _my_ friend or anything and this friendship may be one-sided, but it's still there."

Acnologia wanted to yell at her for being an idiot.

It would be easy for anyone to take advantage of her for being such an idiot.

Instead, Acnologia rolled his eyes in a dismissive manner.

The tension between them dissipated into something awkward as Natsuki sighed. "Fine, I'll just let my family think you're just an imaginary friend until you're ready."

Acnologia didn't know what to say, so he simply stayed quiet.

Barely a minute later, Natsuki whispered a _see you tomorrow_ and left without a backwards glance.

Acnologia ignored the part of him that wanted to go after her and meet her damned family if it really meant that much to her.

With a scoff, he turned around and walked back to the pathetic cave he called a home. He was comforted by the fact that Natsu would show up the next morning all smiles and boundless energy.

Fuck knows why the girl was such a morning person, but he wasn't complaining.

It was better than being alone after all.

The next day, Natsu didn't show up.


	6. be your friend

Natuski & Acnologia: four/five years old

Zeref: seven/eight years old

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **your friend**

* * *

 _"Don't try to find a reason for somebody's love!" Sengoku, One Piece_

* * *

 _The next day, Natsu didn't show up._

An uncomfortable feeling lingered in his chest, a bitter feeling towards Natsu. Wasn't she supposed to show up with that too sunny smile of hers? Wasn't she supposed to ramble on about nonsensical things he didn't have a clue about or dragging him in to town to cause some mischief?

 _"I am your friend, Acnologia. You may not be my friend or anything and this friendship may be one-sided, but it's still there."_

Acnologia scoffed.

"So much for being friends," he quietly told the night sky as he closed his eyes.

He ignored how his throat hurt.

Maybe he was getting sick.

(He should have known Natsu was too good to be true.)

 **:::**

Natsuki sneezed, causing a weird combination of fire and slime to shoot out of her nostrils. The fire lasted for about five seconds before it singed away, leaving behind the feverish fire-mage.

Despite her sense of smell currently being pretty much useless, the girl could smell chicken. Her mother was probably whipping up some chicken soup. The thought of chicken soup made Natsuki want to throw up.

She had woken up the previous morning covered in her own sweat with her skin burning as if she had lit it on fire.

It _sucked_.

She hated being sick. Illness was a weakness in her past life. Her family, not the ones she had now, had seen sickness as something beneath them and unsightly. The Everstones didn't get sick, no, they were too high class...too powerful and above everyone else to get sick. After all, how could people with the ability to buy an island if they wanted to get sick? Such a thought was impossible.

Don't get her wrong, Natsuki didn't fancy herself too powerful to get sick.

(The _black sheep_ of the Everstones, the rebellious young woman who got her degree in Literature and Arts instead of Law or Business. The only child that wanted something _real_ in a world so _fake_ but got reincarnated into a fictional world instead.)

( **Irony is a beautiful word** )

But, you can only grow up so long with parents like hers before you start subconsciously adapting to their ways of thinking. No matter how hard she tried, not even in her new life could her past stay in the past. She loved her old parents and they loved her too, but even love couldn't get rid of the mutual disappointment and hard feelings despite how hard she tried to make them understand or how they allowed her to have her 'whims' while telling their friends she was just going through a phase.

"Ack!" Natsuki coughed, throat constricting in pain as little sparks of fire shot off from her mouth.

Her Pa told her that it was normal for kids to lose control of their magic when sick and that she didn't have the magical version of chicken pox. He had looked amused while assuring her overactive imagination.

"Ki-chan?" Zeref quietly asked from the door, eyeing her in apparent concern.

Natsuki opened her mouth to tell him welcome home, but her words died out in a whimpering mess because _it felt like her insides were burning_ and she just needed her big brother to make it all go away.

She closed her eyes tightly, willing away her frustrated tears.

She was more free with her emotions in this life and wore her heart on her sleeve, but that didn't mean she particularly enjoyed being a crybaby. Especially not in front of Zeref.

She was painfully aware that she was just too scared of Zeref getting tired of her. She knew that she had latched on to her new family so quickly and genuinely because they were the family she had dreamed of back in her old life. She knew that the reason why she was all smiles in this life was because the Dragneel family gave her the freedom to be _her_ and she would choose to be Natsuki Dragneel over Miss Everstones every damn time, even if she did use the knowledge of her previous life to her advantage more often than not.

Hey, just because she was all smiles didn't mean she couldn't be cunning too.

"Ki-chan, why are you trying to get out of bed?" Zeref was frowning at her now, perhaps finally noticing how she was halfway out of bed.

Natsuki inhaled shakily, hoping she could explain without throwing up green colored fire again.

But how could she explain it?

How could she explain that she _had_ to go see Acnologia because she was his friend and she always wanted real friends in her previous life so she was living up what she had wanted in a friend?

A friend that was loyal, funny, crazy and a bit sarcastic. A friend that knew how to make her laugh, wouldn't judge her and always kept their promises. That's what she wanted in a friend, so that's what she was going to be as a friend.

"A-Acno..." Natsuki trailed off as another coughing fit overcame her.

Before she knew it, Zeref was gently pushing her back onto her bed and covering her up with her blanket.

"N-no...!"

"Ki-chan, you're sick. You can't get better if you don't rest."

Tears welled up in Natsuki's eyes at the blatant concern and love Zeref was showing her and _damn it all_ she loved Zeref so much.

"W-weak...s-sorry..."

Zeref shook his head, a gentle smile on his features. "Everyone needs help sometimes Ki-chan," he assured her as he took her hand in his. "Besides, I'm your big brother so it's my job to look after you when you're sick, imouto."

Natsuki closed her eyes and ignored the tears that escaped her.

Zeref didn't say anything either.

( _'I'm sorry Acnologia...tomorrow I promise...'_ )

 **::::**

Acnologia, despite how pathetic he thought it was, felt angry.

Furious.

How dare Natsu actually make him lower his guards? How dare she just make him _care_ and disappear? He tried looking for her in the town, but it was like the girl had never been there.

There were no traces of Natsu ever even being in the town that they frequently visited.

He cursed himself for not listening when Natsu had explained to him the whereabouts of her house.

Fine, she left him. He could accept that and to a part he had expected it even.

(Except that part of him that had _believed and hoped)_

He'd find her.

He didn't care how.

But he would.

As soon as he found her he would—

 **::::**

—punched her.

Acnologia punched her.

Now, usually Natsuki would have ducked or throw back a kick.

But she had barely managed to stumble to where Acnologia lived without fainting on the way. The punch he had greeted her with before she could even say anything made her stumble back in shock.

Her wide eyes met his furious ones as she fell back wheezing.

The world around her seemed to spin for a split second before she croaked out a noise that was supposed to be a sarcastic comment. Despite how her hands wobbled, she forced herself up and only stumbled slightly.

Exhaling a breath for the amount of energy it took, she half-wished she had just stayed down.

She looked at Acnologia who looked a mixture of shocked, furious and hurt. Hurt was something Natsuki could recognize most of the time, after all there was that saying about it taking an artist to recognize an artist right? It generally applied to other things as well.

Or maybe she and Acnologia were both easy to read when it came to hurt.

Whatever sarcastic comment or cheeky greeting she was planning died into an apologetic smile.

"S-sorry I'm...late...tried...earlier"

She watch as Acnologia clenched his fists and seemed prepared to punch her again.

 _'This is gonna hurt,'_ Natsuki closed her eyes, grimacing at the thought of taking another punch and falling.

"You didn't show up."

Natsuki's heart ached for Acnologia.

He sounded like she did when her parents hadn't showed up to her seventh birthday party when she was an Everstones.

"...'Logia, I—"

 **::::**

Acnologia acted on instinct.

He caught Natsuki before she hit the ground. He didn't know why he did it, usually he'd just let the girl fall. But there was just something vulnerable and off in the way Natsuki was holding herself when he had stopped letting his fury cloud his observation.

Natsuki had looked pale and sounded shaky when she had apologized.

It was her genuine apology and how pathetic she looked that made him not beat her to a pulp.

Now, with him holding the unconscious girl, he could _feel_ how warm Natsuki was. She was burning up. From her muttered and barely comprehensible apology he deduced that the idiot had tried coming to him earlier instead of resting and getting better.

"You're such an idiot," he quietly muttered as he lifted the girl up.

He wasn't sure if he was directing his words at Natsu or himself.

 **::::**

Natsuki felt fingers weaving through her hair.

She couldn't even be bothered to actually wake up. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling.

"Natsu?"

"Mmm?"

"We're friends."

Natsuki felt a full blown smile tugging at her features. "I'm glad."

She heard some muttering.

"What..?" She asked, frowning.

"Promise me we'll stay friends."

"Always 'Logia..."

Childishly, without opening her eyes, she lifted her hand up to present him her pinkie.

She heard him sigh, but somehow it sounded fond. He didn't take long to meet her pinkie with his either.

"Always Natsu."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End!**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** and that's chapter six. Natsuki hasn't hit the bucket yet folks! Yet. Maybe by chapter ten, but not yet! We've also learned a bit about Natsuki's past. In my usual SI-OC's, everyone's either a college student or something. I've never written an OC from a wealthy family in their past life before. Though fun fact: the OC's past life is partly inspired by a character from a series called Imposters. _

**_Questions:_**

 ** _1\. How do you think Natsuki's relationship will be like with Team Natsu in the future?_**

 ** _2\. In the future, what do you think Natsuki's goals and motivations will be like?_**


	7. bonds between us

Natuski & Acnologia: four/five years old

Zeref: seven/eight years old

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **bonds between us**

* * *

 _"Trying to improve by learning from others that is what calls friendship." Shino Aburame, Naruto_

* * *

Zeref, despite how stoic his face remained at the table, couldn't help but feel a sense of fondness as he discreetly kept glancing at an excited Natsuki that was sitting next to him. His little sister kept fidgeting and glancing at the door, waiting for the arrival of her friend that his parents and him had thought was her imaginary friend.

He was curious about this friend of hers and had a lot of questions swimming in his head. Judging by the open curiosity on their parents' faces, Zeref concluded that they were curious as well.

"So, what's her name?"

Zeref relaxed a little, it seemed like their mother was going to be asking the questions that they were all thinking.

Natsuki, oblivious to their familial concern, shot their mother a confused look.

"Who?" The fire mage asked.

"Your friend."

The confusion cleared from the girl's face as her mouth stretched into a wide carefree smile that took Zeref by surprise. He hadn't realized how less and less he had been seeing that smile until now. A part of him instantly disliked his little sister's friend for obviously occupying a place in Natsuki's life that was previously reserved for him and their parents only.

"His name's Acnologia, but that's a mouthful so I just call him 'Logia!"

Zeref saw his father choked on his bread roll. The mage would have snorted in amusement if he wasn't too busy focusing on how Natsuki had said the boy's name.

With fondness and obvious affection that was so innocent and platonic for now that it made Zeref's mouth turn up into a resigned half smile. It seemed like this Acnologia boy was very important to his little sister and Zeref didn't want to be so selfish as to wish his little sister happiness only when it came from him. Such a conditional desire was unfair, so he decided he would meet Acnologia and regardless of whether or not he liked the boy, he wouldn't interfere unless the friendship put Natsuki in harm's way.

Zeref tuned back into the world around him, the sound of Natsuki's bell-like laughter causing him to feel such a surge of fondness for his little sister that he almost didn't notice how his mother was patting his father's back quite strongly.

"Come on, dear, don't die on us now."

Both Zeref and his little sister sweat dropped at how serene their mother sounded.

"Gah!" Theodore Dragneel finally spat the bread out and stood up. He slammed his palms on the table and looked at Natsuki, "A boy?!"

Natsuki nodded without hesitation, oblivious to how overprotective their father was being.

"My little dragon is friends with a boy..." Theodore looked at Zeref as if it was his fault. "How could you let this happen? She isn't allowed to be friends with boys!"

Before Zeref could even think of a response to _tha_ t, their mother had grabbed their father by the ear. Zeref stared blankly as his father started whining in a way Zeref hadn't even heard Natsuki done before. Mentally, Zeref separated this manchild from the father he knew as he saw his father pale at something his mother whispered in his ears.

"What's wrong with papa?"

Zeref looked at Natsuki. "Sometimes, adults act weird."

Natsuki's eyes shimmered in understanding.

Zeref was glad that Natsuki didn't ask him to elaborate.

"Fine! I'll give the brat a chance."

Mitsuki smiled as if she hadn't just blatantly threaten Theodore into submission in front of their oblivious children.

"My little moon?"

"Mmm?"

Zeref watched as his mother's face turned serious. "Acnologia, is he a good boy?"

Natsuki stared at their mother, as if searching for something. The fire mage's expression grew determined, as if ready to fight tooth and nail with their mother. Something which Zeref had never seen before, since Natsuki was always more obedient to their mother than to Theodore.

"He's been hurt by the world mama and I promised him I would stay his friend."

The _I don't care if you disapprov_ e hung in the air. It didn't need to be said when it was obvious.

Oh.

Natsuki gave her word. She promised to be Acnologia's friend. Zeref doubted anything could get in the way of the boy's friendship with her sister now.

It seemed like their mother came to the same conclusion as she sighed, relaxing in her seat and mumbling about Natsuki being too loyal for her own good.

Mitsuki was smiling proudly at Natsuki anyway. "Then, my little moon, I trust your judgement."

Natsuki didn't say if Acnologia was good or bad, but Zeref could see from their parents' expressions that it didn't matter anymore. Not when Natsuki seemed so resolved to be the boy's friend.

A knock dissipated the quiet, contemplating atmosphere that had befallen their table.

Immediately, Natsuki shot up from her seat and ran to the door.

"Hello, my dear best friend!"

For a moment, it was quiet enough that Zeref was willing to pretend that Acnologia was Natsuki's imagination.

Then, a quiet and rough voice carried through the house.

"Keep calling me that and I'll kick you all the way to town."

Zeref picked up on how there was no malice in Acnologia's tone, despite his words.

"Love ya too, 'Logia."

"Tch."

Zeref was unsurprised to see Natsuki drag the boy to their table while babbling about what they were serving for lunch. Acnologia was, by all means, exactly what Zeref hadn't expected and had expected from what little he knew of the boy. From the scowl that seemed permanently glued to the boy's face to how scrawny he looked.

Acnologia was a stark contrast to Natsuki from how dark his hair was compared to Natsuki's eye-catching pink to how Natsuki wore a smile on her face while Acnologia scowled at the world. Perhaps, a part of Zeref mused, opposites tended to stick together.

"Ah, so you must be the stray dog my daughter adopted."

Acnologia seemed to finally notice their presence because of Theodore's words and froze. Immediately, the boy became guarded and kept glancing at them with disguised mistrust that made Zeref wonder how his little sister had managed to befriend the boy. It was probably an interesting story.

"Dear, don't be so rude. The boy has a name," Mitsuki chided her husband before turning to smile warmly at Acnologia.

Judging by the small widening of his eyes, the boy was as caught off guard at the smile as Zeref felt. Sure, his mother had agreed not to fight Natsuki's friendship if she disapproved, but that didn't mean anyone expected the woman to immediately warm up to Acnologia on sight.

"Hello Acnologia-kun, my name's Mitsuki and this is my husband, Theodore. It's a pleasure to meet you, please have a seat."

Acnologia didn't respond. Zeref theorized that maybe the strange boy didn't know how to.

Natsuki took Acnologia's hand, effectively gaining the boy's attention and dragged him over to sit next to her.

It seemed their father also noticed how Acnologia's expression softened at Natsuki's touch. That was the only explanation as to why Theodore dropped his hostile and overprotective expression.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Zeref offered, gaining his sister's friend's attention.

Zeref blinked in surprise as Acnologia seemed to glare at him.

"You're Natsu's brother. Zeref."

"Yes...?" Zeref was unsure how to react at the sudden hostility, but managed a smile. "It's nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of Ki-chan when we aren't around."

Acnologia's glare lessened and he turned away before Zeref could attempt any conversation.

"I'm starving!" Natsuki exclaimed, ending any further questions.

"Pig," Acnologia snorted.

Natsuki pouted. "Am not!"

"Are too. Look, you even have the pink hair to match."

Natsuki gaped, "My hair's SALMON you bastard!"

Acnologia rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Natsuki. Language."

Natsuki paled and nodded quickly to their mother.

 **:::**

Natsuki hummed as she entered her classroom, feeling smug that she had successfully gotten away with an early admission to the Academy.

The best part was that her parents were too amused to even be angry at her for going behind their backs. Zeref had simply worn an amused smile and promised to help her with anything if she needed.

"I'm in the class up ahead, Ki-chan. I'll show you around during self-research hours."

Natsuki absently saluted her big brother and noted to sign herself up with some of the classes Zeref was taking as well. The whole point of attending the Academy early was to be near her brother after all.

" _Fairy, where are you going?_ " Natsuki quietly sang, taking a seat in the front next to a girl who seemed a little older than her.

This class was apparently about her new world's Mythology. Natsuki hoped to learn more about the deity that had cursed her brother in the manga she had read.

A part of Natsuki wondered how come there wasn't any Magic School mentioned in the manga during her counterpart's story. Perhaps it was because there would be less mages later? Maybe something happens to the Academy and its book? All in all, it was a shame that in the future she had read there hadn't seemed to be any schools about magic.

She had read about an incompetent Magic Council, about a military like magic police force, about Magic Guilds and even about libraries with Magic books. But no Magic school. Why? Did people really expect kids to learn Magic on their own?

Without her father, Natsuki wouldn't even have glossed over half of what she knew about her Magic. She wouldn't know her flames reacted to what she wanted. She wouldn't know how important control was. She wouldn't know the joy of knowing the reason her flames burned at all was because _sh_ e wanted them to.

"That is a nice song, did you make it up yourself?"

Natsuki startled in surprise and looked at the girl next to her.

"...uh, thanks? Nah, I heard it some time ago and it stuck."

"Though, I am not quite sure about the existence of fairies, I think it is a beautiful song."

Natsuki gave the girl an ironic sort of smirk. "The world is filled with Magic. There are dragons, celestial spirits, runes that can do anything with enough knowledge over them...and yet, you don't think fairies exist?"

The girl blinked.

Natsuki felt something warm inside her at the slowly growing smile the girl was directing towards her. The fire mage couldn't explain it, but she felt like the girl was buzzing with Magic. Unlike Acnologia's, it wasn't overwhelming like taking a breath of fresh air after almost being drowned by it. It was't a blanket of warmth like Zeref's. It wasn't a gentle hum like her mother's or the feel of a warm fireplace like her father's.

It was what Natsuki would imagine taking a nap on a star to feel like and if Natsuki hadn't had the self-control her father had beat into her, she would have tried touching the girl just to feel it more. To see if she'd be able to see galaxies if she made contact with the girl.

"I guess you're right," the girl giggled, snapping Natsuki out of her trance.

Natsuki couldn't do more than hum as she felt herself getting accustomed to the girl's Magical presence.

The girl offered her a hand.

"I'm Anna Heartfilia and I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. My favorite subjects include this class, Runes, Heaven based Magic and Healing Magic. Though, I do like all magical theories as well. I also like researching anything that grabs my attention."

The fire mage could feel her brain lagging as it slowly connected the dots that were obvious. Blonde hair, brown eyes and a dead ringer for Lucy physical wise? The golden key that Natsuki had first dismissed as a pendant that was hanging at the girl's necklace?

If Natsuki could set herself on fire, she would.

Anna's hand began to falter.

Realizing that she was being a rude asshole, Natsuki quickly grabbed Anna's hand.

"Hi! Name's Natsuki Dragneel and sadly I can't summon badass nakama to help me like you can. But I think, flashy Magic suits me more anyways..."

Feeling encouraged by Anna's giggle, Natsuki experimentally manifested gold colored flames to spiral around their joined hands. Noticing that Anna was fascinated and not the least bit scared, Natsuki willed it to take the shape of a dragon.

"...yes, I'm a Fire Mage!" Natsuki grinned. "I'm interested in Mythology, Runes, Elemental based Magic because of my own Magic and as you can see, I love Magical Creatures as well. I also signed up for Creation Magic 'cause my big brother takes that class. Oh, and I like drawing."

Natsuki's grin widened as Anna firmly shook her hand and the Fire Mage allowed her Fire to spark away in a light show like manner, just because the girl liked how Anna's Magic hummed in reaction.

"I think," Anna started with a spark in her eyes. "We are going to become quite close, Natsuki-san."

"Ahh, just Natsuki is fine."

"Then I do hope you extend the same courtesy."

"Will do, Anna."

 **:::**

Acnologia bit down on his cheeks, fighting off any rude remarks at the lady in front of him. Usually, he'd tell any adult to go take a hike in ways that can be described as vulgar at best and horrifying at worst. But this lady wasn't just any lady, she was Natsuki's mother.

His best friend's, despite how he wouldn't admit it to anyone aloud, mother.

He doubted Natsuki would take well to anyone speaking rudely to her mother and his thoughts were supported by the memory of Natsuki once beating down a thug within an inch of his life that had the balls to threaten Natsuki that he would have Natsuki's mother down on her knees. Acnologia couldn't recall seeing the thug ever again after Natsuki had threaten to roast the man alive skin by skin.

"...hello."

While not said in a happy tone, the greeting was good enough, right?

Mitsuki Dragneel's smile didn't drop a single bit. "My, we'll have to work on that later. First, you eat. Then we talk business."

Acnologia had a feeling he couldn't say no. Not that he would decline a free meal that was likely not poisoned.

Acnologia heard a snort from behind him and he automatically threw a wild kick in that direction.

He heard a low whistle. "Good reflex, no wonder my little dragon keeps you around. Tell you what, if you pass initiation I'll train you."

That was where Acnologia drew the line.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, yes kid. We'll talk if you pass."

Acnologia was beckoned to the table before he could shoot off another no at Natsuki's father.

As it turned out, the business Mitsuki had spoken about was chores.

 _'For Natsu..'_ Acnologia thought to himself.

Because if the idiot could come after him wile sick, he could do some measly chores.

 **:::**

Anna Heartfilia, proud owner of the Zodiac key belonging to Capricorn, shot another discreet glance at the girl sitting across from her in one of the Academy's libraries.

Specifically, the library dedicated to Runes and Rituals.

Each chapter or so into her book, Natsuki would scribble down something into the journal she had brought along with her. Occasionally, even drawing things. A part of Anna found herself admiring the ease that Natsuki drew with, as if the girl had been drawing far longer than she had been alive. It wasn't possible, but that was the feeling that the Celestial Spirit Mage had gotten.

The Heartfillia found herself drawn to the girl the moment Natsuki had called Celestial Spirits _nakam_ a and not the derogatory terms Anna often heard others call her dear Spirits. Natsuki officially held the tittle of being the first person to see Celestial Spirits as precious friends instead of slaves and that made Anna feel a sense of hope inside her. It made Anna feel like humanity still held kindness.

So, when Natsuki had shown Anna her flames, the Celestial Spirit Mage hadn't flinched at all. She doubted someone that could smile as bright as Natsuki could cruelly burn someone without being provoked.

 _'Her Magic felt so warm...'_ Anna thought, recalling the gentle caress of Natsuki's flame circling her hand.

Anna had told Natsuki that she loved researching anything that grabbed her attention.

She hadn't lied at all to the younger girl.

She just hadn't known that her urge to research could extend to people as well, not until now.

' _Natsuki Dragneel...you are quickly becoming an enigma to me...'_

Anna didn't bother fighting off her smile as she flipped through her book of protection based runes.

 **:::**  
 **Chapter End**  
 **:::**


	8. Between light and dark

Natuski & Acnologia: four/five years old

Zeref: seven/eight years old

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **betweeen light and dark**

* * *

 _"Being angry consumes energy and makes me tired. So I'd rather apologize, even if I'm not at fault. Besides, we get along, and we both want to stay friends. Prolonging an awkward situation out of stubbornness is just silly." -_ _Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge, Tanaka_

* * *

The thing about the fighting style Natsuki knew she would undoubtedly develop as she continued training her magic was that it wasn't going to be anything like Natsu's at all. Because while Natsu relied on instinct alone, she relied on her mind. She knew which spots to target for a quick win.

Her fighting style was reminiscent of a kickboxer's, mixed with a huge amount of unorthodox and pragmatic moves to take her opponent by surprise.

"No magic," Acnologia ordered, narrowing his eyes at her.

Natsuki nodded, spreading her legs apart a little to stand in a loose fighting stance with an arm raised a little above her waist and the other in front of her cheek.

There wasn't a dramatic gust of wind or a shout to begin. Natsuki just charged in first, throwing an airkick aimed at Acnologia's nose. He grabbed her foot and threw her over his shoulder but she reacted immediately by wrapping her other leg around Acnologia's throat and sent him flying down while falling into a handstand.

She quickly rolled away just as Acnologia lunged at her, not even phased at her previous attack.

The two kids immediately started throwing kicks and punches, not letting up at all. It was part of Natsuki's training to overcome a weakness that fighters who rely on speed all seem to have: weak stamina.

A quick knee to her stomach made Natsuki gasp for air. She registered Acnologia hissing at her to not get distracted before she viciously threw a roundhouse kick that got him right near his temple causing him to stagger back.

He snarled, causing Natsuki to stagger back at the sheer amount of etherious the boy was unknowingly releasing.

The fire mage still couldn't grasp how the boy in front of her was unaware of his magical prowess.

Acnologia leaped, aiming to tackle Natsuki to the ground. Steeling herself, Natsuki prepared to aim a frontal kick to the boy's stomach.

Before her kick or his tackle could connect, Theodore Dragneel stood between them casually holding Natsuki's foot and gripping Acnologia's collar, leaving the boy to hang a bit in the air.

"Papa..." Natsuki muttered in surprise, wondering _wher_ e her father had come from without her even noticing.

While she was surprised and silently berating herself for being unaware of her surroundings while fighting, Acnologia just scowled in annoyance not appreciating being interrupted at all.

"I thought you said no one would use magic during the spar, Natsuki."

The usage of her name caused Natsuki to flinch back. She shouldn't have told her parents that it would be a non-magic spar, especially since she was used to Acnologia unknowingly releasing or using magic during their spars.

"She didn't use magic!" Acnologia quickly exclaimed, defending her.

It would have made her smile if her father's expression hadn't darkened into something almost angry.

"He doesn't!" Natsuki quickly blurted, not wanting things to escalate in a destructive manner. "He doesn't know he's a Mage."

Natsuki stumbled as her father released her foot.

"What are you talking about Natsu?"

Natsuki offered Acnologia an apologetic look. She had hinted and tried telling him about him being a Mage before, but Acnologia always seemed to miss the hints or interrupt her before she could even start her sentence.

"You can use magic," Natsuki solemnly said, making sure her face was as serious as her words.

Acnologia's eyes widened.

"...what?"

"You're a mage, Acnologia."

Acnologia opened up his mouth, but whatever he was going to shout never came out because he closed his mouth again. His angry expression shifted into a determined one as he looked at Theodore.

"Natsu didn't use magic. I did, so don't be pissed at her."

Natsuki quickly walked forward and grabbed her father's hand that was still holding Acnologia up. She shook her head and looked at her father's face.

"I knew he had magic, so it's my fault."

Theodore sighed, releasing Acnologia.

Unprepared for the sudden release, the boy didn't fight as gravity made him fall down on his butt.

Theodore watched as his daughter started fussing over the strange boy his little dragon had apparently gotten attached to as said boy grumbled and half heartedly swatted at his daughter.

His daughter, while not quite reaching a satisfactory level of control over her flames still had sufficient control over her magic compared to other Mages so Theodore knew that Natsuki wouldn't hurt anyone with her Magic. Similarly, the man knew that his son had _prefect_ control over his Magic which Theodore never knew was possible. He knew Zeref was going places and so would Natsuki because while his daughter didn't have perfect control, the man noticed that Magic seemed to come naturally to Natsuki and just like Zeref she seemed to possess an innate understanding of Magic.

Acnologia on the other hand, had an insane amount of Magic capacity and no control whatsover. He could seriously hurt people without even knowing. Yet, Natsuki hadn't seem to think about telling him or Mitsuki.

"You are idiots," the man bluntly remarked while stepping forward towards them.

The two kids stopped bickering and looked at him. His daughter with a sheepish look and Acnologia with a scowl.

Theodore smiled. "Complete utter morons."

"Dad!" Natsuki whined.

"Shut up," Acnologia angrily muttered.

Theodore crouched down, becoming eye level to the standing children.

Specifically to his daughter. He brushed the stray pieces of hair from his daughter's face.

"I'm going to help him, but you can't be here. Go to your mom or Zeref."

Natsuki frowned.

"Trust me, little dragon."

Unsurely, Natsuki glanced at Acnologia who was frowning. She then smiled, mind made up.

"Oi, I don't need help!" Acnologia exclaimed, quickly realizing what was going on.

Without warning, Natsuki hugged Acnologia. She whispered something Theodore coulsn't hear to the tensed boy.

Then Natsuki released Acnologia and gave the boy a grin reserved only for those she wholeheartedly love. It made Theodore wonder what Acnologia had done to earn Natsuki's unconditional love and care.

"See ya later, 'Logia!"

With that, Natsuki ran off in the direction of their home.

For a moment, neither he nor Acnologia moved. Both simply watched the retreating figure. Then Acnologia sighed.

"What now?"

"You have monstrous magic capacity and absolutely no control," Theodore stated. "It's dangerous."

"It doesn't matter, I don't care."

"If you don't get it under control, your magic could kill my daughter one day."

He saw Acnologia flinch, as if struck at the very idea of killing Natsuki. It seemed while the boy didn't care about how dangerous he was, he did care about not hurting Natsuki. It made something inside Theodore ease a little, because now he knew that Acnologia did reciprocate Natsuki's affection in the boy's own way.

"Help me," Acnologia determinedly said and somehow Theodore knew that this was as close as to begging as Acnologia would ever get.

.o0o.o0o.

"What are you working on?"

Zeref startled in surprise, reflexively hiding the book he had been reading behind him.

Natsuki gave him an unimpressed look as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"I already saw the book, big brother."

Zeref thought about lying to her, but quickly shook that thought away. He'd _neve_ r tell a lie to Natsuki. Especially not about what he was doing, which she'd find out sooner or later.

It seemed like she decided it would be sooner.

"I'll tell you," Zeref almost smiled at how Natsuki instantly relaxed. "If you keep it a secret."

His little sister scoffed, as if the idea of telling anyone else was ridiculous which maybe it was. The Dragneel siblings did already have numerous secrets between them.

With the smallest smile, Zeref beckoned her to come over while revealing the book. He stumbled a little when Natsuki jumped on the bed without reservation.

Grinning unrepentantly, Natsuki sat cross legged in front of him and took the book from his hands.

"Holy shit," Natsuki softly exclaimed.

Zeref didn't bother chiding her and watched on as Natsuki's grin got smaller and smaller as she browsed through the book.

Finally, after what seemed like forever but was actually a few minutes, Natsuki closed the book. Her expression was what Zeref would describe as reluctantly intrigued, just like his was when he first heard of the book.

"This is from the forbidden section of the library at school."

Natsuki didn't pose it as a question, but Zeref nodded in confirmation.

"Big brother, this book is based on the type of Magic that allows the user to bring life to their creations."

Zeref brushed his hand on the book, letting Natsuki's statement wash through him. He already knew that.

"Seikatsu Mahō," he added. "Part of the branch of Magic considered evil and part of the Black Arts"

Natsuki scoffed, earning a confused look from Zeref.

"I think it's stupid to immediately label something as part of the Black Arts because giving life to something isn't an act of evil. What you do with your creation determines whether or not you're evil. Magic isn't evil."

Then Natsuki sheepishly smiled, nervously scratching her cheek.

"At least, that's what I think," she admitted.

 _Magic isn't evil._

Zeref agreed wholeheartedly. This was why he valued Natsuki more than life itself, for her simple reasoning and the way she looked at Magic with so much wonderment and awe.

Other people would consider the ability to create a living entity evil, but Natsuki would look at the entity itself.

If the entity did good, then it was good.

If the entity did bad, then it was bad.

Sometimes, Zeref wished people could see things the way Natsuki did. But that was what made Natsuki unique.

He wasn't planning on using Seikatsu Mahō originally, he had just been curious about it. However, now he wanted to create something. Maybe he could start by creating a pet for Natsuki?

What would his little sister want as a pet?

The answer was so obvious, it made him smile.

"Zeeeereeeeeeef, c'mon answer me big brother," Natsuki whined.

"Do you want to build a dragon?"

He watched as Natsuki's pouting expression turned into a flabbergasted one, her jaw dropping in surprised.

"...eh?"

"Do you want to build a dragon?" Zeref repeated indulgently.

He watched as Natsuki seemed to think, her expression shifting with each line of thought.

He knew he had made his underlying question obvious: _do you want to learn Seikatsu Mah_ o?

He was well aware that he was basically asking his little sister to learn the Black Arts and risk getting into serious trouble if they ever got caught.

"Yeah!"

Despite her grin, Zeref knew that his little sister knew what she was getting into as well.

.o0o.o0o.

Natsuki dropped onto her bed, feeling mentally exhausted after spending her whole day basically going through the forbidden book with Zeref.

From what she and her big brother had concluded so far was that it took a tremendous amount of Magic to create a living being and that was adding a sacrifice and ritual to it. Without a sacrifice and ritual, it took Magic beyond comprehension.

It made Natsuki think that her brother really was a monster when it came to Magical capacity.

With a sigh, she shook away any jealousy she felt towards his magical potential and she stared at the ceiling with a far away look in her eyes.

 _'Seikatsu Maho...the Magic big brother used to create the demons...'_ Natsuki thought, feeling drained.

On one hand, Zeref might not use it and let his demons do bad things like he did in the manga she had read. On the other hand, he might do exactly that.

A selfish part of Natsuki that greedily wanted to explore Magic also wanted to learn, even though she knew it was forbidden so that people like her wouldn't be tempted into learning it and using it for their own whims.

She was well aware that when she, not if because she was definitely going to, learn how to create living beings if anyone found out she'd be considered a Dark Mage.

It made her recall a quote from a book she loved reading in her previous life.

She sat up.

"There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it," it sounded as intriguing as it did when she first read it aloud.

Though, she wasn't exactly seeking out power. She was more or less seeking out to learn, experience and enjoy. To have a great adventure and she wanted to be strong enough to have it.

The sound of the door opening diverted her attention away from her current thoughts and onto Acnologia. Her eyes widened at his beaten up state.

Both his arms were wrapped in bandages, he was leaning too much on his right side and he was openly wincing. He was always hiding his pain, so Natsuki knew this was serious.

He opened his mouth but Natsuki shook her head and held up her hand to stop him.

"Sit down!" She hissed at him, worried about his current state.

How was he even still conscious?

Did her father do _this?_ She was going to seriously lecture him on the difference between training and abuse.

Silently, Acnologia stalked over to her bed and gingerly sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked.

"...training," Acnologia grunted.

Natsuki frowned at him. This seriously wasn't the time for him to be so stoic.

"Did I ever hurt you with my Magic?"

His sudden question threw the pink haired girl off guard.

She thought back to all their previous spars and how sometimes Acnologia would unknowingly punch or kick her with his Etherious infused limbs and how her body would _hur_ t at the contact with undiluted Magic. How once she couldn't even use her hands properly for the rest of the day.

"Nah," she casually shrugged and threw a smile at him. "You didn-"

" _Don't_ ** _lie_** to me!" Acnologia hissed, making a move to grab her.

He stopped midway, letting his hand hover in the air and staring at it with an unreadable expression for a bit before letting it drop.

For a moment, Natsuki thought that maybe her father had beat him up so bad that he was scared of her now by extension. Then as he looked at her with an almost apologetic look, she realized with a terrifying amount of clarity that he wasn't scared of her, he was scared _for_ her. He was scared to hurt her.

"I hurt you with my Magic before."

It wasn't a question, but Natsuki nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, but I already for-"

"Don't. _Stop_ doing that!"

Natsuki frowned. "Doing what?"

"Letting stuff go easy! Hit me, get mad at me, cuss me out, tell me to go to hell, whatever. Just don't forgive so easily!"

The frustration in his tone made the Fire Mage pause, but then she punched him weakly causing him to stiffen.

"Go to hell," she added half-heartedly, then smiled weakly. "I forgive you."

She expected him to explode. To tell her that her two attempts of being mad at him was more pathetic than her attempts at playing a tongue twist game.

Instead, he looked at her in her eyes with such desperation it made her freeze. No one, not in this life or the other one had ever looked at her with such a desperate expression. No one had ever looked at her like they needed her as much as she needed them before.

"I'm sorry."

Natsuki bit her lip, forcing back the tears that were threatening to gather in her eyes.

She gave Acnologia a shaky smile.

"It's okay."

Acnologia relaxed. "Idiot."

Before Natsuki could make a snarky comment on the boy ruining the mood, Acnologia fell forward and Natsuki reflexively caught him.

"And he calls me the idiot," she fondly muttered as she settled Acnologia comfortably on the bed.

After pondering for a bit, she settled herself down next to him.

"The only way you could really hurt me is by leaving me, 'Logia..." she mumbled, feeling her eyes close from exhaustion.

.o0o.o0o

Anna Heartfilia tiredly sighed, almost pushing away the book in front of her in frustration.

She had been attending the Academy for almost two months, just like Natsuki. Yet despite the amount of time that passed by, she still couldn't find a book that could help her translate the piece of parchment she had that was the only clue to another Zodiac Key's location.

"Aha!" Natsuki's triumphant shout earned Anna's attention.

The Celestial Mage smiled at the girl she had growed quite attached to in the last months. Natsuki Dragneel was Anna's first real friend in quite some time. It was hard to make friends when you were constantly traveling after all.

"Did you find that book that would help Acnologia-san?"

Natsuki nodded excitedly, walking up to her and presenting Anna the book she had suggested when Natsuki asked her about learning to get a better grasp and control of one's Magic.

It was a book on meditation and how important your spiritual state was when it came to Magic.

"Thank you so much Anna! This will really help lots."

Anna nodded, "I do hope he stops avoiding you now."

The blonde Mage felt slightly bad for saying that as the Fire Mage's smile dimmed down into an almost sad expression.

A part of Anna felt rightfully pissed at this Acnologia person for avoiding Natsuki in some misguided attempt to not harm the girl. It made the Heartfillia want to scoff, because the boy didn't realize that while this way he wouldn't physically harm Natsuki he was emotionally hurting the girl.

From experience, Anna knew that emotional wounds tend to hurt more than physical one.

"Yeah, I hope so too..."

For a moment, there was a melancholy silence between the two girls, before Natsuki sent a brilliant grin at Anna.

It never failed to amaze Anna how genuine Natsuki's smiles were.

"You should come over to my house sometimes, my parents would love to meet you."

"Perhaps another day," Anna lied.

She liked Natsuki, she really did. But decoding the parchment took priority over her friendship with the girl.

Anna hadn't realized that she was subconsciously brushing her fingers against the worn parchment which drew Natsuki's attention to said parchment.

"Oh cool! I didn't know you know Enochian too."

Anna felt her heart practically stop beating.

"P-pardon me?" Anna managed to stutter out despite her shock.

Natsuki gave her an amused yet unimpressed look while pointing at the parchment. "I mean, honestly I shouldn't be surprised you know it considering you're a Celestial Spirit Mage."

Then the girl seemed to shift her attention away to something else.

"I'm gonna be late for class with my big brother! See you tomorrow Anna!"

The blonde nodded and mumbled out a distracted goodbye to Natsuki before casting a look at her parchment.

All this time she could have just asked Natsuki for help.

Enochian. That was what Natsuki recognized the script the parchment was written in as.

"Maybe I'll have to take you up on your offer, Natsuki..."

 **Chapter end**

 **A/N:** okay first of all sorry for the late update and second of all the stuff that are confusing will either be explained in the upcoming chapters or in an author's note when Im not too tired

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter~!

Questions:  
1\. Do you think the Dragneel siblings will actually make a dragon? If yes, what would the dragon be like? If no, why not? (For some reason I imagine a small dragon that behaves like a puppy XD)

2\. What will Acnologia think of Anna and vice versa if Natsuki introduces them?


End file.
